The Food Demon
by Sanshal
Summary: Sam Winchester faced his first monster at the age of four...


**Summery**- On an evening when Dean is delayed coming home; John finds himself unable to convince his four-year-old to finish his Dinner...And then the 'Food-demon' strikes!

John looked heavenwards; silently praying for inspiration as his four-year old steadfastly refused his dinner. He was tempted to use his no-nonsense, authoritative Marine Drill-sergeant voice- the _voice,_ which he knew neither of his boys, would question; but he had watched his eldest feed Sam with only a little cajoling and felt that he should be able to do the same. _And he really should be! He was the father, wasn't he?_

Sammy folded his pudgy arms over his chest and resolutely looked away.

John sighed. _Dean _would have known how to handle this.

The silent admission shook him to the core. Sure, he relied on his boy to take over the role of a pseudo-father whenever he was away; but damn! When had _he_ forgotten how to be one?

He tiredly pushed a hand through his all-too-soon greying hair.

_Hell!_ He _knew_ that Sammy asked for Dean way more than he ever asked for his Dad. After all, 'Dee' had been his first word-hadn't it? If _that_ did not show how much the kid depended on his brother, John Winchester wondered what did.

But that did not explain why he had lost touch with his youngest so much so that he couldn't ensure him finishing his dinner without an argument, dammit!

He had tried eating himself to convince Sammy that the food was 'tasty'- feeling ridiculously stupid as he made 'mmm' noises to try and convince the kid that the food tasted nice. Sam's only response had been to push the plate further away from him.

Nearing the edge of his tether, he found himself actually feeling 'relieved' when the doorbell sounded. By the time he had pushed up from his chair, Sammy was bounding to the door; squealing 'Dean' like it was his personal guardian angel arriving to save him from torture. John privately wondered if _that_ was exactly how his youngest felt about their evening together.

"Hey, Squirt!" His eldest greeted as tiny arms gripped him around the waist. When Sammy's face stayed buried against his side after ten seconds- holding him to the spot unless he wanted to topple his brother- he raised worried questioning eyes towards his father.

"I have been trying to feed him." John admitted softly, feeling embarrassed that he hadn't succeeded.

Dean lips tilted upwards in a knowing smile, as John felt something tighten in his chest with how much that smile reminded him of his beloved Mary.

Hooking his arm around the younger boy's shoulder so that he was part walking-part dragging the kid along; he casually asked, "So, had your dinner yet?"

"Nope. It sucks." He pouted.

"Watch your tongue, Sammy." Dean admonished even as John muttered a gruff 'Language, Kiddo!'

He trailed after the boys into the tiny kitchenette , watching wordlessly as Dean glanced at Sam's barely touched plate; pulling an exaggerated 'Eww' face even as he hauled his kid brother right back into the seat he had vacated only minutes ago.

"It's _bad_." Sam agreed solemnly.

Dean nodded, "Wanna know why?"

This seemed to pique Sam's curiosity as he looked at his brother with questioning eyes. John bit back a smile, trust Dean to distract Sam. He found himself equally curious- wanting to know how his son would manage to convince little Sammy to eat the dinner his father had unsuccessfully been trying to force down his throat for the past half-hour. He pulled out his own chair and sat after setting down a plate for Dean.

The older boy gave an imperceptible nod to acknowledge his dinner while keeping his whole focus on his kid brother.

"You really don't see what this is?" He mock-whispered.

Sammy was buying whatever Dean was selling hook-line and sinker. He stared at his big brother- mouth open in a soft 'o' as he shook his head.

Dean pressed his lips together, pretending a frown. "Here, let me show you."

Sam leaned forward, watching with obvious fascination. John felt himself drawn into the same web as slid forward to watch his eldest work.

Quickly slicing off the sides of the bread- John suppressed his frown, Dean worked it- making a circular shape. Quickly breaking the sliced off sides and arranging them around half of the circle; he plucked out two broccoli twigs, setting them at angles between the brown crust. Snagging one of the pieces he had cut off while making a circle, he quickly carved it before fitting it halfway between the crust and half below. Using other assorted vegetables, the circle quickly took the form of a pale face with huge carrot-and pea- eyes, thick green eyebrows and puffy red tomato lips sporting uneven, yellow corn-teeth. The dangling onion earrings and green broccoli horns completed the picture.

"Now do you see it?" He asked in a whisper.

Sam nodded, gulping as he stared at his plate, "It's a demon!"

Dean nodded oh-so-seriously; "The _Food-Demon_!"

John failed to quell the laughter erupting from his lips- quickly turning it into a cough at the glare his eldest shot him. He felt tears sting his eyes as he struggled not to choke from his repressed laughter.

He felt Sammy's eyes on him, "Daddy, are you alright?"

Feeling he owed it to Dean for almost ruining the game, he decided to pitch in. "Sammy, I didn't know it was the monster and I ate it... It's hurting me!"

Sam swung terrified eyes towards his big brother. Dean shot another furious glare towards him- apparently he had over-shot it, now Sam was honestly scared.

"Don't worry, Dad...We'll save you. Right, Sammy?"

The little boy just nodded, ready to follow any orders from his brother; trusting Dean to know how to defeat the _evil_ Food demon who was hurting their Dad.

"Now, Sammy- the only way to defeat the demon is by eating it, think you can do that?"

John shook his head in disbelief- his eight-year old was already dreaming about being a Hunter.

"But dad _did_ eat it; and now he's hurt!" The four-year old was almost in tears.

"That's because one of them is outside. Once we eat it, he'll not be able to hurt dad- anyone," he amended quickly, "Anymore."

Sam nodded. Dean always knew what to do.

"I call dibbs on that lock of his hair. What are you eating?" Dean asked, reaching as he snagged the smallest piece of crust and putting it in his mouth before Sam could protest.

"The ears!" Sam gushed, fully getting into the spirit of the game.

John watched as Dean poked and rearranged Sam's food more than he actually _ate_ the 'demon'. He would quickly take a bite from his own plate before pretending to eat from Sammy's. With Dean's encouragement, it didn't take too long for both boys to finish their meal.

"I did it, Dean! I ate the food demon!" Sam squealed.

"Sure you did, Squirt!" Dean agreed sagely.

"Daddy? You feeling better now?" Sam asked, biting the corner of his baby lips.

John nodded, "That was a very brave thing you did, Sammy. Thank you."

The boy beamed before turning to lend a helping hand to his brother who was busily clearing the plates that had housed the 'food-demon' awhile ago.

_Food-demon_.

John shook his head, wishing the demons he faced were about as malevolent and easy to destroy as the one his little boy had so proudly 'finished'.

His soaring spirits dipped slightly as he realized that the 'food-demon' would not be the last monster his baby boy would face. It relieved the ache in his heart to know that even if this may not be the last 'demon' his boys face; they would always face it together.


End file.
